I Couldn't Forget You
by Ayla505x
Summary: During the war with Aizen, Ichigo is captured and held prisoner for a year. When he is finally rescued, his mind is shattered to the point where he can't remember anything- except for Rukia. Can she help him? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the sound that captured his attention, the metallic clashing of sword on sword, Zanpakuto against Zanpakuto, war cries that shattered the barren land outside. Nor was it the flaring levels of reiatsu as the battle commenced, his friends and his captors going head-to-head in the cursed place known as Hueco Mundo. No, more than any of that, only one detail really stood out to him: Aizen had not come to see him today.

His vibrant relief mixed with uneasiness in his clouded mind. Aizen had never failed to show up before; he was always there, at the same time every day, albeit with a chosen member of the Espada, of which he alternated. Why, today, would his captor decide not to show up…? The thoughts made his already tortured mind throb, so he worked on blocking out the strange notions.

Had his foggy mind been working properly at that point, the young man would have noticed the footsteps as a group trampled their way through the vast maze of Hueco Mundo's castle, slicing down Arrancar in their path and making a deadline for the prison in which he was held.

The orange-haired boy shifted uncomfortably, his raw wrists stinging angrily in their constraints. His messy spiked hair framed a face that was undoubtedly handsome, though it was now haunted and strained. His chocolate-brown eyes were empty of all but fear, which he felt even now, though he sensed no danger. His bare chest, muscular and lean from having to fight numerable Espada, was sliced through with angry red lacerations. The young man's head suddenly tilted to the side, and his empty eyes widened slightly as he heard the telltale sound of the door sliding open.

"Ichigo?" a soft voice called down the hallway, and was answered by silence. Several hushed whispers followed, and the door slid open more as Shinigami made their way in, uneasy in the darkness of the chamber.

"Rukia, see if you can find him." A tall, crimson-haired man with tribal tattoos spoke to an extremely short girl at his side. She looked at him, momentary fear of what she would find crossing her face. However, he was looking in the opposite direction, purposely avoiding her gaze. Rukia's jaw set and she stepped forward.

"Wait, Rukia, it's too dangerous," another woman hissed, this one with her black haired tied back in a bun. She gripped the hilt of her Zanpakuto so tightly her knuckles were white as she looked around feverishly.

"Don't worry, Momo," the crimson-haired man muttered. "All the Arrancar outside have probably been taken care of, so we don't have anything to worry about."

"It's not that, Renji," Momo muttered. "It's _him_ I'm worried about. We don't know what Aizen's done to him. It's been a year, he could be completely different…"

"He won't be." Rukia spoke up for the first time, her violet eyes meeting with the brown ones of her friend. "Ichigo wouldn't ever let himself be controlled by that scum Aizen. He's stronger than that. He'll be just fine."

"That's not necessarily true…" Renji whispered. "Even the strongest man can break, under the right kind of torture…"

Rukia bluntly ignored her childhood friend, stepping forward into the gloom. Her fists tightened on her Zanpakuto, though she walked with the prideful confidence of a Kuchiki. "Ichigo," she called out, looking briefly into cell after cell, searching for any trace of the orange-haired Shinigami.

Ichigo sat rigid, his eyes wide, his back pressed against the wall as far as it would go. He knew that voice. He knew that proud, stubborn tone, he knew that determined ring and that distinctive chime. His body seemed to tremble as he heard her call out that name again, the one he could no longer recognize as his own. Fear, not of her, but of the company she brought with her coursed through him. He knew her. She was a friend, his nakama. Not the others, though, they could not be trusted.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice died in her throat, reduced to a strangled choke as she peered into the cell at the end of the long chamber. Blood darkened the ground, filling the area with its rank stench. The young man closed his eyes tightly, as though that would make the black-haired Shinigami go away. "Ichigo!" Rukia whispered, her eyes softening. She yanked open the gate, which had surprisingly been left unlocked, and made a step into the cell.

His head snapped to the side immediately, fixing the girl in his terrified chocolate gaze. His hands, bound behind his back, appeared to be struggling against their confines for the first time in months as he looked uncomprehendingly at the woman who'd once been his friend.

"Ichigo, are you alright…?" As soon as the statement was out of her mouth, she knew it was idiotic. Every aspect of this situation made it quite obvious that her precious nakama was indeed not alright. She stepped forward, slightly unnerved by Ichigo's empty gaze. As she took another step, he shrank back against the wall, and Rukia saw for the first time the wounds that crossed his body.

"Rukia, did you find him?" Renji stood outside the cell, looking around the chamber.

Ichigo flinched, shutting his eyes tightly as he began to shiver uncontrollably. Aizen and his army were bad enough when they came… but strangers, strangers were one thing he certainly could not handle at this point.

"Yeah, I found him. But don't come any closer. He's badly hurt, and he looks really scared." Rukia replied.

"Scared?" Renji scoffed, though he spoke to Momo now. "The hell's he got to be afraid of? We're the good guys."

"I don't think he knows that." Momo replied softly.

Back in the cell, Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo until she stood in front of him. The pants he wore were old and ripped, stained with the blood of Arrancar. His bare chest shuddered with a carefully controlled exhale as she approached and terror bubbled inside of him. She'd been his friend once, he remembered, but his shattered mind refused to process this. She meant him harm. She wanted to hurt him.

He flinched back, though not in time, as her warm hand touched his bruised cheek. Bolts of electricity seemed to weave underneath his skin at her touch, and he sat stiff, his heart beating rapidly.

"Ichigo…" Rukia frowned, feeling him quivering beneath her hand. "What have they done to you?" Her gentle fingers traced a sparking line over his cheek, warm and tender though proving even more threatening to the young man in his terrified state. Ichigo's eyes opened to tiny slits, noting with confusion the expression on Rukia's face; soft, concerned, sad… he wasn't aware of ever seeing these looks on somebody's countenance. This was not an unpleasant expression, not at all; in fact it was rather soothing. He suddenly felt his fear melting away.

"Oi, Rukia! There's Ichigo, too! Oh god…" Renji stopped abruptly, taking in Ichigo's crumpled position with wide eyes. "You weren't kidding." He muttered. "Ichigo, can you walk? I really doubt it…"

Ichigo made a small sound in the back of his throat, almost like a whimper. There was no recognition on his face as he looked at the shadowy man's figure, so much more intimidating than the petite girl beside him.

"Renji, I told you to stay back," Rukia stood up, glaring at the man.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. He reached up with one scarred hand and took hold of her pale one. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was distressed.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied to his silent plea. "Renji, get Momo and go find Captain Unohana. He needs treatment immediately."

He nodded silently, and slipped from the facility. Rukia heard his brief conversation with Momo, then the sound of their footsteps as they raced outside. Kneeling down beside the substitute Shinigami, she observed him for a moment before speaking. "Ichigo, do you remember anything?"

"You." He replied softly.

"Nothing else? Not your dad, or your sisters? How could you not remember Yuzu and Karin?"

"Just you." He insisted.

Rukia looked at him for another long moment before she shook her head. "We'd better get you back to the Soul Society as soon as possible. Hopefully we can help you there."

Ichigo only blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short first chapter. DX<strong>

**Anyway, this is my first Bleach fanfic. X3 It takes place during the whole Aizen arc, if you hadn't guess. The idea was spawned from wondering what would happen if Ichigo was driven somewhat insane. Yeah.**

**Please review! It inspires me to update, and I would love to hear what you think! Constructive critisism is welcome, just so you know.**

**CLICK DAT BUTTON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness crawled on the edges of her vision as she struggled to stay awake. The moonlight that filtered into the Kuchiki household seemed to bathe everything in a silvery glow that reflected in the depths of her half-lidded violet eyes.

In a bedspread beside her was Ichigo Kurosaki, his pale skin illuminated in the night. His vibrant orange hair was like a beacon, the bright light that kept her awake right now.

Rukia stared at that limp body, the shell of the man she once knew. It had been a year, she was told. He wouldn't be the same. She'd known it to be true, but hadn't acknowledged it, hadn't even listened until she saw him. Even then she was stoic and calm, feigning indifference.

But how could she possibly pretend now that she didn't care, alone with him in his bandage-wrapped body. He was so vulnerable now, so much more than she'd ever known him to be. Had it not been for his appearance, she wouldn't know it to be him.

He slept fitfully, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyelids twitching. His hands fisted in the covers, and Rukia could only imagine what he must be dreaming about.

Her thoughts drifted back to when Renji and Momo had returned, Captain Unohana in toe. Rukia had broken the chains that bound the young man's wrists, as he wouldn't allow anyone else near him. The next several hours went by in a blur. Ichigo had fallen unconscious, presumably from stress, and they'd had to carry him out of the facility.

Now here they were. Rukia had chosen to stay with Ichigo through the night, if only to monitor his condition and comfort him should he wake up. Though she'd convinced herself she could stay awake, the events of the day were catching up with her, and her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Rukia…"

Her eyes snapped open immediately. She sat bolt upright, realizing she'd only been asleep for several minutes, as it was still dark out. Her gaze wandered to Ichigo, and she allowed a small smile to slip across her face when she saw he was awake and staring at her through half-lidded eyes. "Hey, Ichigo." She whispered. The relief she felt was quickly tempered when she remembered his mind's condition. "Do you remember this place?"

His dull brown eyes gave no sign of recognition as his gaze slowly slid around the room. "…Aizen?" He whispered questioningly.

"No, Ichigo," She sighed, looked out at the obsidian night sky. The moon was like a silver lantern, suspended there in that ocean of stars. "Aizen has been defeated. He cannot hurt you anymore." As she'd suspected, the words were lost on his part. He stared blankly, not taking any of it in.

"Rukia." He said again, his brows furrowing as though he was concentrating. He turned his head, following her gaze out to the courtyard, illuminated in the moonlight. His eyes widened immediately. How long had it been since he'd seen anything but gray stone and red blood? How long had it been since he'd seen the moon, which he's gained his Shinigami powers beneath?

"It's beautiful, Ichigo, isn't it?" Rukia said softly, her anguished eyes dark. "I bet you missed seeing anything outside that cell." She frowned when he made no response, didn't even turn his head. "What did they do to you?" She wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ichigo awoke slowly. The space beside him where Rukia had stayed was empty. A gentle breeze rolled in to the quiet room, ruffling his hair while he slowly blinked open his eyes. There was something serene about this place, something peaceful that seemed drastically out of place with all he remembered. Where was he, exactly? Where was Rukia? Was she coming back? Would they take him back to that place?<p>

Just then, the door slid open, and in stepped a tall black-haired man in flowing robes. His sandals made a soft tap-tap sound on the wooden floor as he entered, Rukia following close behind him. The man's cold gray eyes surveyed him silently as Rukia kneeled down beside her orange-haired charge.

"You say he cannot remember anything." The man mused, his eyes narrowing. "But it appears he remembers you. He's not startled by you, as you said he was by everyone else."

"Well, yes," Rukia confessed nervously while she patted Ichigo's hand to calm him. "He remembers me, Nii-sama. But that's it."

"Does he remember how he knows you?" Byakuya asked, somewhat intrigued by the young man's memory of his younger sister. Not particularly happy about it, but still intrigued.

"I'm not sure. Ichigo, do you remember how we met?" The black haired girl's intense violet gaze traveled to his face, pleading with him to remember something, anything.

Ichigo's brows furrowed, and his lips parted as though he was about to speak. He seemed to think twice however, and shook his head slowly. Aware of Byakuya's skeptical gaze on him, he shrank back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," The tall, noble man spoke to him now. "What happened to you in Hueco Mundo? Are you able to tell us anything at all?"

He began struggling to sit up, propping himself up on his scarred and battered hands. The sheets fell away from his bandaged chest, and he pushed Rukia away when she tried to ease him back down again. "Ichigo, you're hurt-" Ichigo only shook his head slowly before looking back up at Byakuya.

"Well, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said softly. "What can you tell us about this place?"

"With all due respect, Nii-sama," Rukia protested quickly. "What could be so important that it can't wait until he's healed-"

"There may be other prisoners." Byakuya replied, sending his sister a warning glance. "We need to know if there is another part of the castle that was not found, and if other Shinigami have been taken there."

"But his well-being is-"

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered, not taking his dull brown gaze off of Byakuya.

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes wavering, but she finally bowed her head. "Forgive me." She whispered.

"Aizen…" The young man began, closing his eyes as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He didn't know why, but he felt this man was important to Rukia. This man was asking something of him. Someone important to Rukia must be important to him, so it only seemed natural that he should help. Even if it did make his head hurt. "Aizen…"

"What about Aizen?"

His thoughts were so jumbled, he couldn't hold on to one before it slipped away from him. Rukia shifted beside him, looking increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. "Many chambers," his voice sounded foreign. It had been so long since he'd had anything meaningful to say. "All held prisoners…"

"What happened to them? When we searched the castle, there was only you."

His thoughts suddenly began spinning even more wildly than before. "I…I can't…" He shook his head, his hands clenching into fists. "Something… there was something that happening… I…"

"Ichigo, that's enough," Rukia set one pale hand on his shoulder, making him start at her touch. "Please, you need to rest. You can try to remember more later." She settled him down onto the makeshift bed, and then looked at her brother. As though through some unspoken agreement, they both left the room.

Ichigo could hear them outside, their voices hushed but urgent.

"There's no telling what's happened to him," Rukia said, her voice desperate. "We can't try to force the information from him."

"We need to know what's happened to those prisoners." Byakuya replied, obviously somewhat angered by his sister's concern for the boy. "The well-being of the whole is more important than the individual."

"After all he's done for us?" Her voice rose, though when she next spoke it was carefully controlled. "He's vulnerable right now. Give him more time to heal and open up. I'll get the information you need. Just… give me time."

They were quiet, and though Ichigo couldn't wrap his mind around half of what was said, he found himself straining for the verdict from the tall man.

"Fine." He growled finally. The sound of his sandals as he walked past Rukia could be heard back in the room Ichigo lay.

A moment later, Rukia slid the door open and stepped back in. Her dark violet eyes were masked, her face was troubled. She forced a sad smile, sitting beside him again. "Don't worry." She whispered. "I know you can't understand most of this. But when you do, and if you'll trust me, I'll listen."

He wished he could find the words to tell her he trusted her completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. Blah.<strong>

**Alright, well, I'm going to go on a super-sappy-happy-rant now. I am completely and utterly amazed at the reception this story got. Seven reviews on the first chapter. SEVEN. That's virtually unheard of for me. And all of them were positive. .. **

**In all honesty, I was extremely nervous about publishing this story. In all my three-month Fanfiction career, I've only ever written Fanfiction for the book series Warriors. (Yes, the one about the ninja cats. Stop laughing.) So, naturally, I wasn't sure I'd be accepted here. Mostly it was because I've seen that Anime fandoms tend to be much more mature than the Warriors one, and I was worried my age would show through in my writing.**

**But eventually, I decided; you know what, I'm thirteen. It's time for me to aim higher. Maybe I don't have a very mature writing style, and maybe I don't deserve to be compared to a lot of the other writers here, but I'm happy to be stretching my range.**

**So, thank you all so much for making me feel welcome! You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate it! I really think I've matured as a writer from this experience, and from all your support.**

**Reviewers: Miku Alli, Nicole Miklos, Iluvgirlswithglasses, OtakuxTsundere, Tamryn, I am myself, and one anonymous reviewer. Thank you all for your kind comments and your support for my first Bleach fanfiction. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations.**

**Review? XD It helps me update.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, he dreamed of a child.

A beautiful girl child, with starlit golden eyes and long silvery hair. She was alive, so much more than he was, with her bright smile and encouraging words. This girl would grin and laugh, would tell him her stories everyday, and he would smile back.

Then she was gone, and he forgot.

That's how it went, wasn't it? He lost something, and then it was forgotten.

He'd promised her something once. It was something he hadn't thought of much at the time, but something she reminded him of every single day.

She'd wanted to meet Rukia.

He'd spoken of her, he recalled. Quite a bit, as it was. That little girl had always listened with wide eyes, enthralled by the stories of Ichigo's brave heroine. She'd wanted to meet this woman, and become like her. She wanted to be somebody's hero, too.

So Ichigo had smiled. It was a faint smile, the only kinds he could manage at that point. He'd promised her that she'd meet his Rukia, and she'd promised in turn to become Ichigo's hero as well.

But she was gone awhile after that. Where'd she gone? He needed to know. Where was the child that had come to represent all he stood for, family and love and friendship? Where had she gone, and why had she taken him with her…?

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke with a start, his chest heaving as he sucked in a ragged breath. Sweat beaded his body, though he felt eerily cold and empty. He began to shiver almost immediately, but instead of pulling the sheets closer around his body, he sat up. A wave of dizziness crashed over him so hard he had to cradle his head in one hand for a moment, but eventually the world calmed enough for him to look up again.<p>

Rukia was gone again. He felt a sudden pang of worry, though she'd left in exactly the same way the day before. He had nothing to worry about.

Staring at the place she usually sat, his thoughts drifted back to the night before. She'd left for a several minutes, and then had come back with a bowl of rice. He'd attempted to eat on his own, but his hands had been too shaky to grip the bowl properly. She'd had to feed him, all the while muttering under her breath about how troublesome he was. But he'd seen the way her eyes clouded with worry, and it made him sad. He didn't like seeing her like that.

But she had slept that night, which he was grateful for. He'd awoken once in the night, and she was laying there, her lips parted and her black hair sprawled over the floor.

His thoughts drifted suddenly to the man he'd spoken to, the one Rukia was close to. What was his name, again? She'd said he was her brother, right? That sounded right. But what did that make Ichigo? Not her brother, that wouldn't make any sense.

His head began to throb again, so he stared up at the ceiling until the hurting passed.

How long had it been? Was Rukia coming back? She had to. She needed something from him, didn't she? Information… about prisoners? But there weren't any prisoners… no, there were! Well, there were once… had something happened to them? Yes, something had. Or maybe it hadn't. He'd just woken up, and they were gone.

That little girl included. What was her name? Did she even have a name? Not that he remembered… Wait. She'd told him something. Something… oh God, what was it? It was important, he knew it was, and it was on the tip of his tongue… what the hell was it? Something to do with the prisoners. Rukia wanted to know. He needed to remember…

He remembered.

"Rukia!" He whispered, struggling to his feet. His legs quivered beneath him, and he staggered to the wall, which he leaned his shoulder against. Breathing hard, one eye closed, he forced himself to keep walking, keeping one hand against the wall to steady himself.

Ichigo was grasping the memory in his mind so tightly, it was all he was thinking of. He couldn't lose it. It was important, he knew it was, though he himself didn't understand it.

Approaching the door, he slid it open and staggered out into the hall. Leaning against the wall again, he was still for a long time, catching his breath before moving again. Down the hallway, praying he didn't run into the tall black-haired man, wanting only to find Rukia before he forgot again.

A sudden noise stopped him in his tracks. Pressing his back against the wall, he peeked around the corner of another hallway. The crimson-haired man stood there, looking around as though searching for something. His tribal tattoos were what really stood out to Ichigo, and he recognized him faintly from his rescue.

Eyes narrowing, he quieted his breathing so he could listen to the strange red-haired man as he cursed.

"Where the hell is she?" Renji muttered, making his way down the hallway. "Oi, Rukia!" He stopped at a door, peering in but seeing nothing. Sighing heavily, he continued down, when a sudden noise startled him. "Rukia, finally!" He rounded the corner, but found nothing

"That's weird…" Renji blinked, then shrugged and turned down the opposite hallway.

Ichigo had just managed to make it back to his room before Renji had peered around the corner. Now he was collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest, and twice as desperate to find Rukia as before. But exhaustion was washing over him, spreading murky darkness through his limbs.

Forcing the shadows away, he staggered to his feet yet again. He stood still for a long moment, listening for the footsteps of the crimson-haired man. Hearing none, he raised his head and looked now into the courtyard. He stepped outside of the room, into the harsh sunlight that beat down on the porch. Shielding his eyes, he looked to the far side of the courtyard.

There, a dark shape moving in the room that opened up on the other side.

"Rukia!" Ichigo whispered, relieved. He was just about to begin walking around to the other side when the shape turned around suddenly, fixing him in an unfamiliar gaze. The orange-haired boy lurched backward, eyes widening.

"Ichigo?" Renji squinted, leaning forward over the railing. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know where Rukia is?"

_He's looking for Rukia, too,_ Ichigo realized. He shook his head slowly, suspicion settling over him. What could this strange tattooed man want with Rukia?

Renji sighed impatiently, walking around to the other side and stopping when Ichigo stepped away from him. "What's wrong with you?" He muttered, his eyes narrowing.

The other didn't answer, just stared at the other man. He knew his name. That was _his_ name, right? Yes, it had to be, it was what Rukia called him. Still, he didn't know how to reply to the man. What could he say?

Renji snorted, stepping forward again. Ichigo immediately stiffened, but Renji ignored him and pushed past. "I need to find Rukia, and she'd not going to be happy to find you walking around." The Shinigami warned him without looking back.

"I'm looking for her, too." Ichigo replied softly, not sure if the man heard him.

"What for?" He looked over his shoulder, blinking curiously.

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it immediately. It was for Rukia to know, not this strange man that claimed to know her. So instead he turned away and stared up at the sky.

"Oi, are you okay?" Renji stepped closer, concerned by the way his friend was acting. "Aren't you still hurt? Why couldn't you just wait for her to check up on you again?"

"I might forget." Ichigo answered, unable to meet the man's gaze.

Renji stared for a long moment, processing this. "Damn, they really did screw up your brain, didn't they?"

The orange-haired young man stiffened, but only shrugged in reply.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Alright, well, get back to wherever you were staying. You can't be walking around here."

"No!" Ichigo protested, a bit too quickly. "Rukia… I have to find Rukia!"

"Look, if it's that important, I can bring her a message-"

"It has to be me."

"Why? Are you seriously so brain damaged that you can't trust your friends?"

Ichigo had an answer on the tip of his tongue. He was to tell this man he'd never met him before in his life, that he was no friend, but found himself stuck on his words. _Brain damaged… what? _"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"Are you serious?" Renji was taken aback. Surely he couldn't be serious, right? "Renji Abarai," he raised his heavily tattooed eyebrows. "You… seriously don't remember me?"

Ichigo shook his head. The two stared at one another uncomprehendingly, neither quiet able to process the words they'd shared.

"Renji! What're you doing here? Ichigo- you baka! What the hell are you doing?" Rukia suddenly exploded from the mansion, her face red with anger and her shoulders squared. Both men turned to face her, equally frightened by the petite girl.

"Rukia-" Renji began, but was cut off by Rukia. "I know what you're about to say. Nii-sama already told me, now shut up and help me get Ichigo back."

Rukia ducked underneath one of Ichigo's arms just as he began to stagger from exhaustion. With Renji's help, they managed to make it back into the room. Rukia lay the orange-haired young man down gently, then glared at Renji. "Why didn't you help him back in the first place?"

"I didn't know how bad he was!" Renji protested quickly. "I mean, I knew he was hurt, but you never told me anything about his mind being all-"

"He talked to you?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"I needed to speak to you." Ichigo said suddenly, shooting up into a sitting position. "Rukia, I-" Just as he was about to speak, he stopped. He couldn't believe it. After all he'd done to try and find her…

He forgot.

Ichigo felt like crying as he stared at Rukia's face, his lips parted mid-sentence. How could he forget? He knew how important it was, but he'd let it slip away, just like that…

"Renji, you can leave now." Rukia said stiffly, gesturing toward the door.

"Are you going to show him the…?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright…" Renji cast one last doubtful and worried look at Ichigo before he slid the door open and stepped out.

"Ichigo, I have something to show you." Rukia reached behind her, where there was a tiny box. She appeared apologetic, unable to look into Ichigo's eyes. "I didn't want to show it to you, but Nii-sama found it in Hueco Mundo… and he wanted to see if it would jog your memory. You ready?"

From behind her, Rukia pulled a tiny photo of a small girl. Her face appeared stricken, and she held in front of her a card that said '65' on it.

Ichigo peered at the picture curiously, his eyes flitting over the girl's features. Long, silver hair, golden eyes… he gasped suddenly and dropped the picture, just as his vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys so much. XD Seriously, you've officially restored my faith in humanity. <strong>

**So many reviews. I got up Friday morning and just about had a heart attack. You guys should be proud, you almost made me cry. ;D **

**It was so great seeing all you guys telling me about how mature my writing was and how wonderful of a job I do for thirteen years old, and I swaer, it made my day. XD I even showed them to my dad. That was strange, because I had to explain to him what the fic was about and he kind of stared at me like O_O**

**ANYGRR. My lovely reviewers weeeeere: Cubed, OtakuxTsundere, Kumani Arentoi, Zangetsu50, amputated-heart, an anonymous reviewer, I am myself, hinataellis, Luvbleach, Stephanie (Who gave me my favorite review! XD Thanks so much!), LazierThanShika-kun, djAngelynn, Shannon Hitsugaya, keaRy anCe, IslandPrincess1, Midnayuki, Mari Kia Resha Aishteru, Miku Alli, laari w. black., and chronicLurker. OHMYGODTHATSALOT.**

**...I love you. XDDDD**

**Review? X3 plzkthx.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn, you really need to get some more sleep, Rukia." Renji muttered as he entered the room, followed closely by Momo. Rukia sat at Ichigo's side, her eyes downcast and solemn. She started when she heard his voice, but she looked up slowly. Her eyes were dark and red-rimmed, obviously from lack of rest.

Momo was quiet, only walked around Ichigo to Rukia's side and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"He's still out?" Renji asked softly as he sat on Ichigo's other side, across from the two girls. Had it not been for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the Shinigami would have thought his friend to be dead. His skin was deathly pale, and dark circles were visible underneath his eyes.

Rukia nodded silently, her black hair falling over her face dejectedly.

"Well, what exactly did you say to him?" The words came out a bit harsher than he'd meant, but he continued on anyway. "Maybe you triggered some kind of… mind seizure or something."

Momo shot him a glare, which he felt he didn't really deserve, but Rukia hardly reacted. "I just showed him the picture." She said softly. "I… I don't know what else I can do… he's so fragile…" She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her body as though to keep it together.

Renji, for once, was at a loss for words. Rukia had always been the strong one, the one who knew just what to do in any situation. Sure, she could be stubborn and arrogant, but she always knew what was best. To see her trying so desperately to save the mentality of one teenage human, and loosing herself because of it… it was simply unfathomable.

A strange resentment suddenly seemed to blossom inside of him as he looked down at the motionless body of the substitute Shinigami. He was the one causing her this pain, his heart told him, though his mind pushed against it. Ichigo was his friend, and he was hurt. It wasn't his fault.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Momo whispered, which Rukia only shook her head in response to. "Do you want to get something to eat…?"

"I'm fine!" Rukia snapped, shrugging away the black-haired girl's hand and glaring at her venomously. This only lasted several seconds however, as her face crumbled again. "I want to stay with him." She whispered.

"If you don't keep your strength up, you won't be staying with him." Renji insisted. "Please, Rukia. Let us help you. I'm his friend too, you know."

"But…" Her fists clenched, and she shook her head. "I… I can't…"

"Rukia." The door suddenly slid open, and in stepped Byakuya, his cold gray eyes narrowing when he saw both Momo and Renji in the room with her and Ichigo. "Come. I need to speak to you."

Rukia looked at Momo desperately, who just smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him."

She stared into the other girl's brown eyes for a long moment, but finally nodded. She stood with some difficulty, her muscles stiff from sitting for so long, but finally she made her way over to the squad captain. He nodded to her, and together they left the room and began walking down the long hall.

Rukia forced herself to think on something, anything other than the boy laying lifeless in the room. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling, the floor, and finally to her brother. "What did you want to speak to me about, Nii-sama?" She asked softly.

Byakuya paused for a moment, and turned to look at the small girl. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, making her feel uncomfortable beneath his intense gaze. "Did you show him the picture?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." She answered with some difficulty. "I'm concerned about the affects, though. I'm… I'm afraid it may have been too early. In his state, even the smallest bit of information on… where he's been could trigger some sort of mental breakdown. He's had very little chance to recover, so he was fragile to begin with, and this may have set back his healing process even more…" It was a long moment before she realized she'd been rambling, though when she finally came to her senses, Byakuya appeared not to have noticed and had begun walking again.

Rukia walked faster to catch up with him again, and the two were silent until they reached the door at the far end of the hall. Her brother slid it open, and together the two stepped out into the courtyard.

"We're losing time, Rukia," Byakuya said softly, staring out at the small green yard. "We need the information that only he can give it. You cannot let your feelings for the boy cloud your judgment."

Rukia nodded forlornly, her eyes wavering. "I… I understand, Nii-sama." She swallowed the lump in her throat, willing away any hopes of saving Ichigo from any more traumas. The safety of the whole was more important than the individual, she had to remember that.

"The boy's situation is unfortunate," the Kuchiki said softly, allowing a small hint of sympathy to enter his voice. "But he would understand, and respect your duties."

The girl couldn't help but noticed he'd used the word _would_ instead of _will_. He didn't believe that Ichigo would recover. He wanted her to resign to that, as well.

…_Like hell._

"I cannot follow your orders, Nii-sama." She said suddenly, standing straight and facing her brother. "That boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, is worth much more than you give him credit for. That boy has a family, that boy is a substitute Shinigami, and that boy is the one I gave powers to. I absolutely refuse to force any sort of information from him."

"You can, and you will." Byakuya hissed, his eyes narrowing to gray slits. "Remember your place, and think about your words. They are rash and foolish. Should you go through with what you plan, those prisoners will pay the price. Will you have the deaths of your fellow Shinigami on your shoulders? Is one not enough?"

Rukia flinched, and bowed her head to hide her stricken expression. How dare he bring Vice-Captain Kaien into this? And yet, she found herself completely unable to protest, unable to utter a word. He was right. She was being foolish. She was letting her feelings cloud her judgment. Had her experience with Kaien taught her nothing? She was a Kuchiki. She would act for the good of the whole.

But what was this strange pain in her heart?

Byakuya turned, his robes billowing out behind him, and stepped back inside the mansion. Rukia was alone, her head still bowed, her fists clenching and unclenching as she struggled to keep her emotions under control. "I'm sorry, Ichigo…" She closed her eyes and turned back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>When Rukia returned to the room, what she found was more than a little bit startling. Ichigo sat upright, his face contorted in rage, his eyes frenzied, and his hands clasped around Renji's throat. Momo sat on the other side of him, frozen in terror, while Renji scrabbled at the hands around his neck.<p>

"Where's Aiko?" Ichigo snarled, his fingers leaving deep imprints on the crimson-haired man's skin. "Where the hell is she? Where did you take her?" He shook the other man, a deep shudder running up his spine.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, racing over to them. She tried to pry Ichigo's fingers away from her childhood friend's neck, who was now starting to look rather purple in the face. "Ichigo, stop it! It's Renji! You're hurting him!"

At the sound of her voice, Ichigo's grip slackened immediately. Renji heaved a deep breath, rubbing the reddening marks on his skin. Ichigo was stock-still, stunned. Suddenly, he held both hands to either side of his head, his face contorted as though he was in pain. A strangled groan pushed its way between his clenched teeth.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia whispered, placing one hand on his arm. He turned his head to face her slowly, and Rukia gulped at the look of complete hopelessness and dread there. His arms fell to his side, and he looked slowly back at Renji, who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Renji, are you alright?" Momo asked softly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" The man replied, his voice somewhat strained. Never once did he take his eyes off of Ichigo.

"Rukia…" Ichigo turned again slowly. "Let me… let me see the picture…"

Rukia nodded once. She'd picked up the box on the way back, resolving that she would attempt to jog Ichigo's memory one more time. After having opened the box and handing it to him, the other three were silent as Ichigo stared.

"Aiko…" He swallowed, tracing the girl's shape gently. Squeezing his eyes shut, he had to fight against the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes. He bent over the picture, his shoulders shaking.

"Ichigo, who was Aiko?" Rukia asked softly. Normally, she would wait for him to speak to her, wait for him to feel comfortable. He seemed to notice this, and stiffened slightly.

"She…" his voice cracked, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "She was another prisoner."

Renji blinked, looking at Momo for a brief moment. There were no other prisoners in the chambers where Ichigo was.

"Was she your friend?" Rukia pressed.

"Yes." He remembered distinctly that cheerful face. Once, after a particularly ruthless battle, she'd treated his wounds, using the cloth from her own clothing to bind them. She had told him stories and she had listened to his.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know." His clenched teeth ground together as he continued. "She… she just disappeared. Aizen, that bastard, god damn him..."

"Do you remember anything else about it?"

"No." Ichigo held his hands to either side of his head again. "I can't, and I don't want to…" He pulled his knees to his chest, cradling his head in his arms. It was hurting him, burning his mind.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him close to her. She'd never seen him like this. He was so defeated, so scared, he was like a child. Her guilt at having cause it was so deep, it scared her. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't force these things from him.

But she had to, as Byakuya had pointed out.

Renji and Momo exchanged one more silent glance, equally apprehensive, neither quite sure what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Idk, yo. Idk.<strong>

**COUGHCOUGH.**

**So. Fifty reviews for three chapters of crap.**

**What the hell is wrong with you people?**

**My greatly-appreciated and super-epic-totally-awesome reviews are: Zangetsu50, Eradona, IslandPrincess1, Midnayuki, Miku Alli, Gareth1989754, Shannon Hitsugaya, laari w. black., amputated-heart, chOOnyOung17, Luvbleach, djAngelynn, I am myself, hinataellis, kiyari871, Mari Kia Resha Aishteru, PirateZoro-san, Stephanie (Again, earning the place of my favorite review with her awesome advice and just plain awesomeness XD), Suyi, and anonymous reviewer, Kim's clay key-chain, and Sneaky Muffins.**

**Hmm. We've got some interesting stuff going on. Rukia fighting between what she knows is right and what her heart tells her, and Ichigo struggling against a year of trauma that's left him broken and yearning for the only friend he had in that accursed place.**

**I sure hope you guys have a better idea of where this is going than I do. XD**

**I keed, I keed. I'm a keeder.**

***is shot***


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo was concerned. Two days had passed, and Rukia seemed to keep getting colder and more distant. She hardly spoke to him, and when she did it was to question him on some detail or another on his imprisonment. He didn't like these questions, and avoided them whenever he could. Honestly, it irritated him that she was so interested when all he wanted was to block the experience from his mind.

One image always came back, no matter how hard he tried to push it away. The picture of the little girl, her stricken face streaked with dust and tears, the card held in front of her. Tiny details stood out to him; that small scar running through her left eyebrow, the freckle to the right of her eye. Rukia asked about her often as well, forcing him to recall his delusional attack on Renji again and again.

It was on one such instance that he looked at her, his eyebrows drawing together. She sat against the wall, staring out at the clear blue sky, not even looking at him when he didn't answer.

"Why does it matter?" He muttered. She'd asked what kind of things he and Aiko spoke about. Even if he had remembered clearly, he was quite sure he wouldn't tell her.

"Because I'm taking care of your worthless carcass," Her voice was harsh, though tired, and Ichigo instantly regretted not giving her an answer. "Because I've got better things to do then sitting around here with you all day, and it's the least you can do to answer my question."

There was a time when he would have combated her statement with some smart remark of his own, but now he felt he truly was in her debt. She was his savior, after all, and he had attacked her childhood friend in a fit of blind rage. He could understand her irritation. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

They sat in silence for a long moment, before Rukia finally sighed heavily. "No, Ichigo, I'm sorry. I just…" She shook her head. "It's been difficult. Do you remember who you were before… before all this?"

"I know I cared about you." His mind was beginning to work considerably better, though he still often doubted his thoughts and didn't understand half of what was said to him, unless it was said by Rukia. "We fought a lot, but I wanted to protect you. You always ended up protecting me, though."

"That's not quite how I remember it." A sad smile crossed her lips. This was like talking to a whole different person, but one that still held the spirit and heart of her friend. It was strange, for though she still yearned for the strong and defiant Ichigo and knew he was far from returning, this Ichigo gave her the chance to give back all that he'd done for her. A second chance, of some sort.

"Are you angry, Rukia?" His concerned voice broke her train of though, and she turned her head to look at him questioningly. "No, of course not. Why would I be?"

He was about to open his mouth to speak, but thought against it. It was a stupid idea. He'd thought, possibly, for some reason, she may have been asking the questions to punish him for something. She saw the way it hurt him to drudge up the past, breaking through the numbness that had set over him. What other reason did she have? But he knew she wouldn't do something so cruel. Not his Rukia. "No, it's nothing."

Still, his gaze was troubled, and Rukia sighed in slight annoyance. She stood suddenly, stretching in the watery morning sunlight. "You want to go for a walk, Ichigo?"

He tilted his head to the side, as though confused.

"Just around the Seireitei, baka." Rukia muttered, walking to his side and helping him to his feet. His wounds were healing well, though he still winced slightly as he got up. The simple white robes he wore, courtesy of Byakuya, were ruffled by the breeze.

The thought of Byakuya brought a frown to Rukia's visage. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument, and the distance between them was growing uncomfortably. Her brother always had reasons for what he said and did, but this time she couldn't quite decide what his purpose was.

She slid open the door, and Ichigo followed her out into the hall. Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed the way he looked around, his brows furrowing as though he was trying to remember something.

"You went on a little walk of your own when we first rescued you, remember?" She grinned, much to his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I remember." He muttered, though it was quite obvious he hadn't. "Where are we going again, anyway?"

"Just around the Seireitei."

"You said that, but…"

"Oh, right. It's the central area of the Soul Society."

"That's…where we are right now, right?"

"Yes, Ichigo," Rukia laughed, but stopped when she looked back and saw Ichigo's disgruntled expression. She stopped and turned fully in order to face him. "What's wrong?"

"…When was the last time I was here?" He murmured, stepping up beside her. "I mean, before… you know…"

Rukia nodded, understanding how difficult it must be for him to speak of anything he remembered. "A little over a year ago, when we were preparing for the war."

His eyes narrowed and wavered, but he made no reply as they began walking again.

"You look nervous, Ichigo. Are you alright?" Rukia asked as the two rounded one of the many corners winding in-between buildings of the Seireitei.

"I'm fine." He muttered in reply.

A random Shinigami suddenly appeared from a corner up ahead, breathing hard as they ran. He paused for a moment to bow awkwardly to Rukia with a quick murmur of, "Good morning, Miss Kuchiki." He rushed off before noticing the way Ichigo recoiled, pressing up against the wall of the building.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Rukia said, sighing as she began to walk again. "Why are you so afraid of everyone? They're not going to hurt you." The impatience in her voice was forced. She willed him silently to understand, to forgive her for the way she was acting. Knowing him, he'd be the one apologizing.

"Why do you trust everyone?" Ichigo countered.

The Kuchiki rounded on him, her eyes wide. That didn't sound like Ichigo at all. No, that went against every thing she knew and… and _loved_ about him. _Her_ Ichigo put trust and friendship above all else.

Uncomfortable underneath the girl's intense violet gaze, Ichigo shifted and refused to meet her eyes. "Like when I attacked… your friend. Why would you trust me after that? I could have hurt him again. What if I had?"

Rukia sighed in relief and turned again. That sounded like Ichigo. Always blaming himself for the things that obviously weren't his fault. "Because it wasn't your fault, idiot."

"How do you know that? If you hadn't come in at the right time, I may have killed him. I probably would have killed him. What if I killed that girl too? What if you couldn't trust me?"

"Why the hell are you so bothered by this?" Rukia snapped. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I trust you? And you trust me, don't you? Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because these are the questions you needed to ask in _that_ place!" He retorted. "This place isn't any different! You don't know who you can trust, who won't kill you, you don't know any of that!"

"Then why did you trust Aiko? Why do you trust me?"

There was silence after that. Rukia glared at the orange-haired young man, while he stared back at her with dull brown eyes that yearned to understand. Finally, when the Kuchiki could stand that pitiful gaze no longer, she turned on her heel. "They're not dead, you know." She threw over her shoulder.

"Who aren't?" Ichigo muttered through his teeth.

"The Espada. The ones who hurt you."

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. They were still alive? No, that couldn't be right. Why wouldn't they kill them? They imprisoned him there, in that place of gray stone and red blood… gray stone and red blood… gray stone and red blood…. "Why?" He choked finally, staggering forward to catch up with Rukia. "Why?"

"Because we need you to speak with them, before they're executed. That is if you can get your brain together in time, and quit acting like a scared little kid." The venomous words slid of her tongue so easily, sneering and contemptuous. "They're being held at the Senzaikyu."

"Rukia…"

"What, Ichigo? Do you still trust me? I'm telling you that you're going to go speak with the people that captured you and tortured you senseless for a year when I don't even know why. Are you going to tell me it's for the best and pretend you don't care? That doesn't work on me, you know."

"Rukia…" Ichigo searched her eyes desperately for a long moment, and when he next spoke, it was slowly, his voice quavering. "If… if I do need to speak to them… Will you come with me…?"

They were silent again, Rukia shocked, Ichigo waiting silently for her answer, wanting her there desperately, facing his fears right by his side.

He wanted to depend on her. He didn't care that what she'd just said should've betrayed his trust completely, he wanted her support. Before she could stop herself, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Petty, emotional tears that had no business being there. They were useless, and they were brought about by something stupid. Still she found the scalding tears running down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

Ichigo was confused. He hadn't said something wrong, had he? Perhaps he was being selfish. Yes, that was it. He was asking too much of her. "I'm sorry, Rukia…"

"What the hell are you sorry about, baka?" She hissed in retort, spinning away and wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeve. "Of course I'll be there. Quit being stupid." And why would she be there, exactly? She didn't know why they had to speak. They could get information from them without Ichigo's help. What was there to talk about? But orders were orders, and Rukia was taking some from her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD HERE COMES DA LOVE.<strong>

***dance**dance**dance**shot***

**Mah lovely and very undeserved reviewers: ichigos future wife, laari w. black., dgAngelynn, Miku Alli, amputated-heart, Midnayuki, Ebbie54, I am myself, Sneaky Muffins, Suyi, kiyari817, Shannon Hitsugaya, an anonymous reviewer, Eradona, and Kuiinsama. **

**I love you all. Yes, in the creepy way.**

**I know where you live.**

**Review, please! X3 Inspires me to update, the whole burrito and all that jazz.**


	6. Chapter 6

His nightmares that night were especially violent.

Where there were usually memories of Aiko, there were images of broken bodies. Where a guard

was supposed to stand was a pile of rotten corpses. Where the walls were gray and dry, red blood ran in rivulets. Gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood.

_"Ichigo!" the girl screamed, her tiny fists battering unsuccessfully at her captors, desperately trying to break free and run back to the cell. "Ichigo, please help me! Please!"_

_"Aiko!" He shouted back, his face pressed against the bars, attempting to break through. "Don't you dare take her! Aiko!"_

_The guard sneered at him harshly, cracking his knuckles loudly. "Oi, what's the problem, Kurosaki? You scared for that little girl?"_

_"Where the hell are they taking her? Tell me, god damn you!"_

_"You don't need to know." The guard spat at the ground. "She ain't coming back, boy."_

_"You bastard!" The young man rattled the bars, his eyes wild with fury and terror. "Give her back! Let her go! I'll kill you all, I swear I will!"_

_"Settle down, Kurosaki." The guard kneeled down until he was facing Ichigo through the bars. His yellowed teeth were bared in a grotesque grin, the fragment of a hollow's mask on his left ear glowing eerily in the darkness. "I'll come in there if I have to."_

_Ignoring the guard's rank breath, Ichigo stared at him with hate-filled eyes, his body quivering with desire to rip that hideous head off its shoulders. "I'm gonna kill every last one of you." _

_The Arrancar feigned disappointment, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "What a shame. Kurosaki, the renowned substitute Shinigami, driven to such fury for a little girl. That kid's worthless. Just a piece of trash." He turned, leaning his back against the bars. "She's a lot like you in that sense. She'll just be a hell of a lot easier to kill."_

_What happened next was so blurred, so fast, Ichigo had to concentrate to slow down and clarify the image. Suddenly, his hands were around the guard's neck, slipped through the bars. Purple bruises formed beneath his fingers as the satisfying sound of the guard's strangling choking rang in his ears._

_His hands twisted, and a snap resounded over the area. The ground was splattered with blood as the Arrancar fell lifeless on the cold gray stone. Gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood._

_"_Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes flew open, and were met with Rukia's, inches in front of him. His breath was ragged and shallow, his forehead was slick with sweat, and his throat was raw.

"You had a nightmare." Rukia murmured, dabbing a damp towel on his forehead. "You've been screaming for while now. Ichigo, you look terrible…"

Her words were a buzzing in his ears and her face blurred over as the enormity of what he'd done closed in on him. Slowly, like the setting of the sun, it swallowed him, and he couldn't resist, couldn't cry out as another memory pulled him in.

_"He's dead, Aizen-sama!" The Arrancar reported from where he knelt beside the corpse of the one Ichigo had killed. His blood had already blackened on the stone ground. _

_Ichigo was sleeping fitfully in the corner of his cell. He'd spent so long in a fury, trying to break free to find Aiko, he'd ultimately exhausted himself._

_Aizen's thin lips turned up in the faintest trace of a cruel smile. "What an impulsive child." His eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at the Arrancar kneeling beside the body of his comrade. "Restrain him. The usual procedure hardly seems adequate now. Intensify it, if possible."_

_"Yes, Aizen-sama. Certainly." The underling nodded obediently as he stood and began fiddling with the locks on the cell._

_Ichigo's eyes sprang open as the telltale jingling of the metal locks penetrated his fragile sleep. He sat up swiftly, ignoring the pounding in his head as he stared at the Arrancar as he approached. On any other day, he'd be terrified out of his mind, for this was the one who caused him the most pain, but now he felt fury reawakening inside of him._

_"Where's Aiko?" He snarled, his blood boiling in his veins when he saw Aizen just outside the cell. "What the hell have you done with her?"_

_The smile never once left Aizen's face as he looked at his underling and nodded. "Why don't you show him?"_

_As the man stepped forward, Ichigo shrank back against the wall, his fists clenching as some of his anger was replaced with terror. "No! Get back!" There was nothing he could do, however, as the Arrancar's index finger met with his forehead, and his thumb with his temple. _

_Images flooded his mind immediately, invading him, splattering his vision with blood. His body trembled uncontrollably as he tried to look away, but was unable to. The reek of rotting corpses, the dying screams of his friends and family, the taste of his own blood on his tongue. _

_One scream rose above it all as blood fell over him once more. "Ichigo! Ichigo, please! Where are you? Ichigo, please save me!" His breath hitched in his throat while Aiko called out to him, her face stained with dust and tears, crimson staining her skin. "Ichigo! Help me!"_

_"Stop it! Please stop!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to rip himself away from the visions. "Please! Let her go! Stop it!" _

_Aizen's smile faded as he watched the boy's vain attempts at freedom. "You may as well succumb to it, Kurosaki. You are mine now."_

_And everywhere, all around him, surrounding his heart and his mind, was gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood. Gray stone and red blood._

"Ichigo!"

This had become a regular routine for them, hadn't it? Rukia, his savior, his heart and his soul, was there again to rescue him. Rescue him from that place, that accursed place, that hell.

"Ichigo, wake up."

He'd never thought of it much before, but why exactly had he only remembered Rukia? Going back over what he'd learned in these nightmares, he realized why.

"Baka, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to bash your face in."

Groaning softly, Ichigo opened his eyes to the light of the morning sun. Rukia was glaring at him, though the worry in her eyes was obvious. "Ichigo, what were you dreaming about? You… you looked like you were in pain…"

When he tried to reply, words stuck in his throat. How the hell was he supposed to tell her he'd killed a man? Just thinking it to himself was enough to make bile rise in his throat. That wasn't him, he knew it wasn't. Ichigo Kurosaki was not a murderer.

So, without speaking, he sat up slowly. As his foggy vision cleared, he found himself staring at her face. She wore the same expression she had when she'd rescued him. Confused, soft, sad, and concerned, but with the hard and steady edge that rooted him down to the earth.

"I didn't believe them." Ichigo said softly, dropping his gaze.

Rukia's lips set in a tight line, and she tilted her head to the side slightly. "Who didn't you believe? What are you talking about?"

"They said you were dead, Rukia." He murmured, forcing himself to meet those wide violet eyes. They seared into him like fire. "I didn't believe them."

"I still don't understand, Ichigo."

"I only remember you. They showed me your death, too. They showed me everyone's, those people I guess must have been my friends and family before. But when they showed me your death… I refused to believe it."

Rukia sat back, her mouth gaping in disbelief. "Ichigo… why?"

"Because you wouldn't go and die while I was being held prisoner there." He growled, a spark of his former self shining through. His eyes, brighter than they'd been for a long time, were the intense ones now. "You _can't_ die, Rukia."

"Do you remember anyone else?" Rukia asked after the silence that followed passed. "Yuzu and Karin, your little sisters? What about your father, or your friends?"

"Just little bits of them." Ichigo shook his head. "Rukia, when are we to speak with the Espada?"

"When you're ready, we'll go."

"I want to go soon."

Rukia's eyes narrowed to slits. He wasn't scared? Indeed, there was a trace of uneasiness there, but the determination in his voice was enough to block that out. "Are you sure? You don't want a chance to recover more?"

"I need to ask them about Aiko." His fists clenched in the sheets as he gritted his teeth. He definitely had some unfinished business with them.

Seeing Ichigo's distress, Rukia frowned. "What happened to Aiko? Do you remember that? Was that what your dream was about?"

"How do you always know these things…?" He shook his head before continuing. "They took her away. I don't know why, or what they did with her, but they took her away from me. I need to know."

"You need to think about this." Rukia insisted, biting her lip. "This may not be a good idea. Are your reasons really valid? Are you just looking to get revenge for her? Ichigo, you must prepare yourself for what they may tell you."

"Don't you think I know that?" His words came out a bit harsher than he had meant.

"I know you do." Her eyes softened. "And I'm sure you only have the best intentions. But you need to think it through."

"Have you ever known me to think anything through?"

"No, I haven't. Good point. But still…"

"I have to figure out what happened." He stared outside, forcing images of the dead Arrancar from his mind. Gray stone, splattered with red blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhhh this chapter was difficult. DX<strong>

**Grr. Making a character like Ichigo with a complex set of morals and a strong sense of what's right and wrong into a murderer... ugh. Not easy. So if he seems too OOC, I'm sorry. DX I tried my best.**

**Now, some of you have showed interest in some more... ahem... shall we say _in-depth_ IchiRuki. I must remind you all that I am in fact thirteen years old, and therefor would suck so utterly at any kind of mature scene that your eyes would probably melt out. That, and I don't really feel comfortable with writing that stuff. So sorry, but no IchiRuki smex for you. XD**

**My reviewerzzzzz: Miku Alli, amputated-heart, djAngelynn, Kuiinsama, an anonymous reviewer, IslandPrincess1, FacingLoveEmbracingMelody, Ebbie54, Stephanie, I am myself, Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru, Suyi, kiyari817, Midnayuki, xoxokiss210, lojeloce of namimori, and Summer.**

**My updates may be a bit slower from now on, sorry. Balancing out school, swim team, having a social life (or at least trying to), and FanFiction is rather difficult. DX**

**Please review! X3 I will love you forever if you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Comatose_  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
><em>'Less I feel you next to me<em>  
><em>You take the pain I feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_- Comatose by Skillet_

* * *

><p>He should have waited. He should have been content to sit in the room with her, waiting for the orders that would send him to the Senzaikyu. But the memories were resurfacing rapidly now, and he could hold them no longer. He needed to speak to them.<p>

And so it was that Ichigo Kurosaki left the Kuchiki household in the middle of the night, his white robes pulled tightly around him. He looked back only once, wishing desperately that she could be by his side right now. Just for a moment, if only to give him comfort, to lend him her spirit. But he wouldn't bother her with this. It was his duty.

It was only after he'd wandered rather aimlessly around the Seireitei that he realized he had no idea where he was going. What was he looking for, anyway? What would the prison look like? He'd seen it before, hadn't he? Maybe that was a dream. Then what was that hill back there? It looked very familiar.

His eyes widened as he gazed at the cliff, and he was suddenly overtaken by memories of Rukia suspended in the air, the white robes she wore for her execution billowing around her. His eyes narrowed to slits. Yes, he was to be heading there.

Getting there was to be difficult, that much he knew. He jumped at the slightest sound, aware that Shinigami could be hiding in the shadows at every turn. He wouldn't allow himself to think too much about what would happen when he did arrive; he was aware that the fear could be powerful enough to send him back. He couldn't do that.

Once, he was almost caught. The sound of footsteps startled him, and he had managed to leap atop the roof of one of the buildings before being spotted. Looking down from his perch, Ichigo nearly fainted in shock. There, walking along the path, dressed in regular Living World clothing, were Ishida and Inoue. Both appeared wary, glancing around them in apprehension.

He was tempted to greet them. They were his friends, weren't they? Yes, they were very good friends of his, ones he'd been willing to risk his life to protect. Despite this, he couldn't let himself be distracted. They were probably looking for Rukia to hear the news about him. Surely they'd have heard something about his return by now.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Ichigo leapt from the roof to the other side of the building. Immediately, he began running, not wanting to risk finding any other familiar faces in that area.

* * *

><p>When he finally reached the Senzaikyu, the moon was high in the sky amongst a scattering of cold, distant stars. Exhaustion had long since settled over him, a fact that annoyed him greatly. He'd thought he would have recovered enough by now, but his wounds apparently had different ideas.<p>

So now he stood outside the massive building, one hand pressed against his shoulder, staring silently at Sokyoku hill where Rukia's execution was meant to have been held. He remembered his desperation to rescue his friend, his fear that he wouldn't be strong enough when the time came. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

He raised one hand, about to push open the door that led into the depths of the prison. He paused suddenly, realizing that he was shaking. His fingers brushed against the metal of the door, his brows furrowing in confusion. Why couldn't he do it? Why was he so afraid?

_Rukia._ Why had he asked her to come with him, if he was just going to be an idiot and come here on his own anyway? It made no sense. He needed her here. When the hell would that stupid, stubborn part of his mind understand that? He _needed_ Rukia.

Before his thoughts could cause him to give up completely, he shoved open the door. He was met with icy darkness, and a dank scent that drifted up from the deepest chambers of the prison. Gulping, he stepped inside carefully. His steps seemed abnormally loud on the stone ground, echoing in his ears and swirling around his head.

This place was too familiar. The stone beneath him, the walls at his sides, the cold... it was so cold. Why would he want to come here? Why couldn't he have just waited? He stumbled further in, the door slamming shut behind him. Panic welled up inside of him like an ocean tide, swamping over him as he stared uncomprehendingly in to the darkness.

Aiko. That's right, he needed to find the Espada. Aiko... he needed to find Aiko. Summoning up whatever courage he could muster, he walked forward. Several times, he found himself running into a looming wall or near the cell of a slumbering prisoner. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, he was able to tell that none of these prisoners were the ones he was looking for. Those prisoners would be in the deepest part of the prison, he was sure of that.

Once, he came across a particularly gruesome sight in one of the cells. A man with a hunched back and scraggly hair was bent over the body of another prisoners, whose red blood ran over the gray stone in rivulets. The man looked up as Ichigo stared in horror, and he bared his teeth in a manic grin, then began to cackle rustily.

In his haste to get away from the cell, Ichigo's foot suddenly slipped. Before he could react, he was falling as darkness closed around him. He hit his back sharply on the winding staircase, knocking the breath out of him. After several more seconds of rolling, he was able to stop himself near the middle of the staircase. He stayed there for several long moments, wincing from the dull pain that radiated over his back and breathing hard.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and his breath nearly stopped as the voice sounded from down below. The voice, rough and with a permanent sneer to it, made all his fears awaken immediately. Again he wished he'd stayed in the mansion with Rukia, waiting.

"Yeah." Another voice drawled, this one Ichigo recognized as belonging to Coyote Starrk.

There was silence between the two, before the first who had spoken snorted loudly. "So, what the hell do you think it is?" This was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, as Ichigo knew all to well.

"How should I know?" Starrk grumbled in reply, followed by a loud yawn.

"Probably a rat or something." A third voice issued impatiently. Nnoitra Gilga.

He was still for a long moment more, trying to collect his thoughts and sort them into small, rational sections. There were at least three Espada in the chamber below. Two of which he remembered to be ruthless in nature, always craving battle. The other was virtually uncaring. Not likely to intervene should the other two escape from the cell...

He shook his head rapidly. He really needed to stop thinking that way. There was no way they could break through the cell, and there was nothing to be afraid of. So, having taken a deep breath to steady himself, Ichigo began the walk down the winding stairs.

When he was several steps from the bottom, a loud cackle made him start. The cell rested several meters from the bottom of the stairs and stretched back into a dark corner, in which another door was visible. Grimmjow was watching Ichigo, a large smirk on his face. "Well, well. If it isn't Kurosaki."

His jaw set rigidly as he stared back at the sixth and descended the final several stairs. For a long moment, he stood there silently, gazing at the three men that had taken part in his torture on a regular basis. He had been used as a means of training, or, in Nnoitra and Grimmjow's cases, stress relief. To see them the way he'd been, their hands bound behind their backs... it was certainly strange.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Nnoitra muttered, his snakelike eyes narrowing venomously. "What the hell do you want?"

Starrk stared silently, his head leaning back against the wall of the cell. He appeared rather unenthused, as usual.

"I have some questions for you." Ichigo forced his voice to stay steady as he sat near the cage, crossing his legs and leaning his back against the wall. He was tense, though he tried not to show it. Being so close to them made his hair stand on end even though they were behind bars.

"Yeah? Like what?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Last time I saw you, you were a blubbering idiot. I'm surprised you can talk in complete sentences now, let alone ask any meaningful questions."

Ichigo growled low in his throat as his fists clenched in anger. They were really going to make this difficult, weren't they? He needed answers, and soon, so he could get out of this hellish place. "I need to know about a little girl Aizen took from the cell I was staying at. Her name was Aiko."

"What about her?" Starrk spoke up for the first time, actually looking faintly interested as he leaned forward.

"I need to know what happened to her."

"What, you don't remember?" Nnoitra snickered. "Damn."

Ignoring the fifth, Starrk folded his hands in front of him and appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "She'd fulfilled her purpose. Aizen had nothing left for her."

Ichigo lurched forward immediately, planting one hand on the stone ground. "So what happened?" He hissed, his face inches from the bars. "I need to know! Did he take her somewhere? Did he...?"

"He killed her." Ichigo leapt back with a sharp cry as Grimmjow's face appeared suddenly in front of him. The blue-haired Espada's teeth were bared in a cruel grin as he watched Ichigo cower back against the wall, his eyes wide. "Hah! Not as tough as you were lettin' on, huh, Kurosaki?"

"Why the hell would he kill her?" Ichigo hissed, though he was visibly shaken. "What was this purpose that she fulfilled?"

"You can't really think it was a _coincidence_ that she was put in that cell with you?" Nnoitra snickered. "That she was so friendly to you? Are you really that naive, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo, too stunned at that point to really know what to say, just stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"She was there to break you!" Grimmjow's sadistic laughter was like glass scraping against his eardrumbs. "It was an experiment, Kurosaki. Aizen was trying to see just how much it would take to shatter you completely." He snickered as Ichigo's face gradually fell into an expression of horrified understanding.

"That's right." Nnoitra continued. "She was meant to be your friend, just so she could be taken away from you."

"But why would Aizen kill her?" Ichigo shouted. "What the hell did she do? I thought you said she fulfilled her purpose!"

"She did." Starrk spoke softly. "Only, she did it a bit too well. She was only supposed to be your friend in theory. But I suppose she took to you, Kurosaki. What she had with you was genuine, and that just wouldn't do. Aizen-sama never did take well to alterations of his orders."

Ichigo stared back at them, not wanting to believe anything they said, but knowing inside of him that he had no choice. Their's was the only word he had. No other proof, nothing else to go on... that was the way it was.

Aiko was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah. I've been so out of it lately. DX My depression and OCD and stuff are acting up, so if this chapter seems a bit demented or something, sorry. Me attempting to vent. <strong>

**I want to stab a monkey.**

**On a brighter note! I HAVE REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS. What the hell is wrong with you people? XD I love you all. So much. So much support and love and advice and stuff~~**

**These wonderful reviewers were: Eradona, Miku Alli, Shannon Hitsugaya, Kethissfreak, KawaiiBerry-chan, BleachSeeker101, drakangrl9, djAngelynn, Elle' Kelly, Ebbie54, I am myself, kiyari817, an anonymous reviewer, None93, Kiss of Immortality, CosyInTheRocket, Aika Ray Kuroba, and True-InTha-Blue.**

**Comatose is this fanfiction's official theme song. Yes.**

**Review? X3 Plz?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Comatose_  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
><em>'Less I feel you next to me<em>  
><em>You take the pain I feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_- Comatose by Skillet_

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, what's this bruise on your back?"<p>

She'd known he had left, of course. When Inoue and Ishida had shown up the day before, the first thing they said was that they wanted to see Ichigo. Word had passed quickly. Ichigo Kurosaki had returned.

Naturally, she'd been very angry upon figuring out Ichigo had left. She'd had no way of knowing where exactly he'd gone, but she'd assumed he just went on a walk. It had been a beautiful night. So when he'd returned, very late that night, she hadn't questioned him.

Now it was morning, and she'd come to check up on him before Ishida and Inoue woke up. She was checking his wounds at the moment, and all had gone well till she spotted the purplish area forming on his midback.

"Huh?" Ichigo tried to look over his shoulder to see it. He'd been so tired and shocked after his talk with the Espada, he'd hardly had enough energy to get back. It seemed as though he'd hardly gotten any sleep before Rukia woke him up again. Now, however, he was wide awake, wondering what the bruise could be from.

Oh. Right. He fell down the stairs.

"Um..." He thought quickly while a slow blush crept across his cheeks. "I may have tripped or something."

"Yeah, on what?" Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're not _that_ clumsy."

"That may just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it. Now stop changing the subject and tell me what you were doing last night." She moved to face him, her arms crossed over her chest. "And I'm not leaving you alone till you tell me."

So the two sat and stared at eachother for quite a long time, equally stubborn as they were. Ichigo's eye had begun to twitch when the door suddenly slid open, and in stepped a yawning girl in her pajamas.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san," Inoue stretched, her eyes closed. "Is Kurosaki-kun awake yet?"

"Inoue." The small smile of recognition on his face was enough to make Rukia grin happily. "It's... It's good to see you again."

"Kurosaki-kun..." The orange-haired girl stared at him for the longest time, not quite sure what to think. She was blind to the changes in him, his ragged state and eyes that were considerably duller than the last time she'd seen him. He was back. "I... I... Kurosaki-kun..."

Rukia smiled teasingly at her friend. "What's the matter? He's safe. Isn't that what you came here to see?"

Orihime Inoue collapsed to her knees beside Ichigo, who was looking at her nervously, somewhat uncomfortable with the intensity of her gaze. His expression softened, however, as her eyes began to overflow with tears that traced down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're back..."

"You'd better start believing it." He was slowly remembering. Images of Inoue through all their journeys and battles. She was one of his best friends. His smiled widened as she looked up at him again, her eyes still moist with tears. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Idiot." Rukia muttered from her spot. "Who the hell _wasn't_ worried about you?"

"Kuchiki-san is right." Inoue nodded. "Even Ishida-kun was worried! I bet Kuchiki-san was just about out of her mind with worry, too!"

Rukia blushed lightly and looked away. "As if I'd actually miss that annoying carrot-top." She muttered.

"You know you did." Inoue giggled.

"It's not my fault that idiot manages to make friends with every person he meets." Rukia allowed a small smile, her voice softening to something like affection. "I just happened to be one of his many victims."

The other two were silent, looking at their black-haired friend intently. Ichigo was about to say something when Ishida suddenly stepped in, already dressed. "Hey. Am I interrupting something?" Following Inoue's gaze, he caught sight of Ichigo, who was staring back at him silently. "Ah. Hm."

"...Hey." Ichigo's eye twitched in slight annoyance. "It's been a long time."

Ishida smirked, and for a moment the gathered party could see the relief on his face. "It certainly has."

The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable. There was just nothing more to say.

"So, Ichigo, are you going to tell us what you were up to last night?" Rukia suddenly broke the silence.

Ichigo shot her a withering look, obviously having hoped she would drop the subject.

Ishida frowned deeply. "You did say he was gone last night."

"Yeah. And when he came back, he had a big bruise on his back that wasn't there before."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal." Ichigo sighed, feigning indifference. "It could've been there before and you just didn't realize it."

"It wasn't." The conviction in Rukia's voice was enough to keep Ichigo silent. "And I suggest you tell me where it came from. Now."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Ichigo finally sighed. "Fine." He muttered, leaning his head back against the wall. She really wasn't making this easy for him. He'd been trying his best to avoid drudging up what the Espada had said to him. He refused to let it sink in. "I went to talk to the Espada."

"You did _what?_"

"I went to talk to the Espada." Ichigo repeated, perhaps a bit more harshly than he'd intended.

"You went to talk to the Espada by yourself?" Inoue gasped, her eyes shining with admiration. "That's so brave of you, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sounds pretty idiotic to me." Ishida muttered. "You shouldn't have gone all that way by yourself if you're still hurt. That, and you should have waited for orders."

"Would you two mind letting me speak with Ichigo privately?" Rukia said suddenly, her eyes narrowed to violet slits. "It won't be for long."

Both quickly saw that it would most certainly be best if they left. Ishida nodded while Inoue bowed stiffly before they exited.

Rukia stared at Ichigo for a long time before she spoke. "Why would you go talk to them without me?" She asked finally. "I thought you wanted me to come with you."

"I did." He muttered in return. "I just couldn't wait any longer. There was something I needed to know."

"But... weren't you afraid?"

"You think I wasn't?" He was finding it harder and harder every day to admit just how shaken he was by his experiences. He figured it was just his old self coming back, the Ichigo that hated to show any kind of weakness. "It wasn't like I was suddenly fine with it."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" There was a trace of hurt in Rukia's voice, something she hardly ever allowed. "I would have gone with you."

"Or would you have tried to stop me?" He met her gaze steadily, and this time she was the one to look away. "I needed to do it by myself, Rukia."

"But why?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "I... I thought you needed me. I thought you wanted me there."

"Are you saying you liked it when I have to rely on you?"

"Yes!" The words were out before she could stop them. "That's exactly what I'm saying! Believe it or not, Ichigo, I'm grateful for all you've done for me. For the Soul Society. I thought this would be my chance to pay you back! I thought _I_ could be the one saving _you_ for once."

Now he could understand. Her feelings of betrayal, her fear of him not needing her anymore. She didn't want to be left behind. He could understand that.

Gently, he tipped her chin up with his hand and stared into her tear-filled eyes. That she even thought she needed to pay him back was beyond him. So many times, it'd been she who had protected him. She'd stopped the rain. She was his savior.

Looking up into those warm eyes, suddenly brighter than she'd seen them for the longest time, Rukia could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Did he understand why she was acting this way? Did he think her selfish? Was there anything she should say? What if he didn't want her there anymore? What would she do then...?

What happened next was seemingly beyond her control. She reached up suddenly, her hands fisting in the fabric of his robes. She pulled him close, and their lips touched.

Ichigo, stunned, was still for a long moment, feeling her warm body against his. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Sparks of electricity danced between them, a blaze that moved through their veins like wildfire.

Rukia pulled back to stare into his eyes, and he looked back at her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her grip beginning to slacken. She, too, was in a state of shock, not quite sure what had posessed her to do such a thing.

"Don't be." Ichigo replied, no change in his expression as he watched her carefully. "You're really an idiot, you know that? I'm not going to block you out. I _do_ need you."

"But I still don't understand," Rukia's brows furrowed. "Why did you need to speak to them so suddenly? And what about that bruise?"

"I needed to know what happened to Aiko." Ichigo answered softly. Neither seemed to noticed that he was grasping her hands in his own. "And... I sort of fell down the stairs."

Rukia's amusement was soon overcome with curiosity. "Did you figure out what happened to her?" She asked.

"They said she was dead." He closed his eyes for a long moment. "Aizen killed her."

Rukia said nothing, but her eyes softened. "I'm sorry..."

"There's something else." Ichigo said quickly. "I think I may know where the other prisoners are... if they're still alive."

"You do?" Rukia gasped, her eyes wide. "That's great- I'll tell Nii-sama, and they can go find them."

"I want to go, too."

"What?" She blinked, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Because I need to be sure. I need to see for myself what happened to Aiko."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry for both the crazy late update and the short and crappy chapter. Ugh. Too much stuff going on lately.<strong>

**Too tired to say anything else. Ugh. Reviewers, then!**

**amputated-heart, ichigos future wife, hitsugayatoshirou1220, laari w. black., sexyshini, LAWLS117, Miku Alli, kiyari817, I am myself, Suyi, djAngelynn, Shannon Hitsugaya, Ebbie54, Dianizx, minimechan, and Kethissfreak.**

**Hate it? Love it? Want to stab it was a balogna sandwich? Let me know! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Comatose_  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
><em>'Less I feel you next to me<em>  
><em>You take the pain I feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_- Comatose by Skillet_

* * *

><p>"Anybody care to explain to me what we're doing here, again?"<p>

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we've told you three times now."

"Then can you at least tell me why Momo is here?"

"What, is there a reason I shouldn't be here?"

"Well, no, but it's kind of strange how you just keep on ending up around us. It's like there's somebody in another dimension that puts you in these moments for a random insert."

"Renji, that's ridiculous." Rukia glared back at the scarlet-haired man. Momo stood at his side, glaring as well. "Though I do find it strange as well. Have you ever even spoken to Ichigo before?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Kurosaki-san, do you remember?"

The orange-haired boy cast a withering look over his shoulder, and she laughed nervously. "Oh. Right. Probably not."

Ichigo sighed heavily and suddenly came to a stop. The dank air of the castle was so familiar, so heavy as he breathed in. All that was missing was the scent of fresh blood.

"Ichigo..." Rukia stepped up beside him, her voice low as she spoke. "Are you alright? You're sure you want to do this?"

"I'm fine." He replied softly. The conviction in his voice was convincing enough, but there was something in his eyes, something that showed just how frightened he was of the truth. "Just give me a minute. I need to remember what Aiko told me."

So Rukia stood back and watched as Ichigo knelt down, pressing one hand to the stone floor.

Ichigo had wanted to leave for Hueco Mundo almost immediately after he'd told Rukia what he'd been up to. She refused, saying she needed to talk it over with Byakuya before any decisions were made. The request had gone through quickly, and within two days, their mission was processed and sent: go back to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo Kurosaki and free the prisoners.

Rukia didn't dare voice her worries out loud. It had drifted beyond her control. There was nothing more anyone could do... it was all up to Ichigo.

"What's he looking for?" Renji asked quite loudly. Ichigo's shoulders twitched in annoyance, but nobody seemed to notice.

"He's not _looking_ for anything." Rukia retorted.

"Then how's he gonna find the prisoners? You can't just sit there all day and hope they show up. I say we get going and-"

"Look," Ichigo interrupted, looking at him slowly. "I'm not any less anxious to find the prisoners than you are."

"Then why don't you get off your ass, so we can actually get started!" Renji snapped back sharply. "You sure don't seem like you care!"

"You wanna say that to my face?" Ichigo stood quickly to face the other man. "You really think I don't care, Renji? You think I want anyone to have to stay in this place for a moment longer?" There was something raw in his voice, something that suggested a crack in his careful control. "We're gonna find them. Just shut up and follow me."

He turned on his heel and began walking down the dark hallway, not turning to see the expressions of his companions.

Renji appeared disgruntled, though he followed reluctantly. Rukia felt a stirring of pride within her, pride for Ichigo, who was again beginning to show his spirit. Momo, like usual, was just there.

It wasn't long before they located the large door that led into the series of chambers, of which one he'd been held in. Together, Ichigo and Renji worked to push open the doors, which creaked angrily on their hinges. As they stepped inside and darkness closed around them, the stirrings of small creatures could be heard throughout the facility.

A wave of nausea hit Ichigo so strongly he lurched forward, but managed to steady himself with some help from Rukia. She gazed at him silently as he straightened up and struggled to control his rising panic. "Ichigo, you need to rest..."

"No." He growled, pushing her away gently. "I'm fine. We need to keep going."

"You look like you're about to faint." Renji pointed out as he took in the surrounding area. "Well, I can't blame you. Being stuck in this place for a year would drive me crazy."

Ichigo didn't reply, only concentrated on trying to hide his shivering. It figured that he would freak out at the moment it was most important for him to stay calm. "This way." He said finally, turning and making his way down the long, winding tunnel. His skin crawled as the damp, sickly air wove around the small group, and he nearly jumped when Rukia lay one hand on his arm.

"This is the cell you were in, Ichigo." She said, gesturing to a particularly spacious cell. Blackened blood peppered the ground and seemed to lead to a corner where a broken pair of shackles rested. He stared silently, feeling strangely as though he was in a dream.

"What I don't understand is why they would keep you all alone." Momo said as she peered into the dark room. "I mean, you said there were other prisoners, but there weren't any when we came."

"There were others at first." Ichigo answered, his expression darkening. "They were just innocent souls from the Soul Society. What Aizen wanted with them, I have no idea. But one by one, they disappeared." He closed his eyes for a long moment before he next spoke. "When the guards dragged them out, you could hear them screaming for help. There was nothing any of us could do. Then the door was closed, and we never saw them again."

"How awful." Momo mumured. "What could he have done to them?"

"Know that rat, it could've been anything." Renji muttered.

"Rat...?" Ichigo blinked suddenly, his brows furrowing.

"I was talking about Aizen." The crimson-haired man explained slowly.

"No, that's not it..." He stepped forward suddenly, pushing open the gate and stepping into the cell. The darkness seemed to suffocate him until Rukia was at his side again, looking at him questioningly. "What's this about, Ichigo?"

The young man didn't answer as he knelt down near the wall, his eyes grazing over the stone until he finally came to a hole, situated not far from the corner.

_"Hey! Look at that!" Aiko giggled, watching as a tiny rat-like Hollow dug furiously at the wall. "The little rat-Hollow it trying to dig a tunnel. He's kind of cute, isn't he?"_

_Ichigo snorted in reply, though he smiled at the child. "Yeah, cute."_

_Another man sat not far from Ichigo, watching the creature as well. "That's the last thing those little critters are." He grumbled. "All Hollows are the same. Every last one of them. Filthy things... preying on innocent souls..."_

_Aiko frowned, looking at the man. "But that's not fair. I'm sure there are some good Hollows out there."_

_"That's brainless talk. Don't you go saying that kind of thing around civil folk." The old man's eyes narrowed. "Hollows are pure evil."_

_Aiko looked at Ichigo now, her massive golden eyes pleading. "Tell him, Ichigo! Not all Hollows are bad!"_

_Before Ichigo could answer, a squeak suddenly sounded. From the hole the tiny Hollow had been digging, a hand had reached out and grabbed the creature by the neck. It lay there dead now as the hand retreated back._

_The three were silent. Several other prisoners turned to see what had happened, then turned away in disinterest._

_"Who would do that?" Aiko asked, looking at Ichigo again. "Why? He didn't do anything. He was just digging..."_

_"It got what was coming to it." The old man muttered, shaking his head slowly._

_Ichigo didn't look at either, just stared at the area where the hand had come from. _

Ichigo stood suddenly. Before Rukia could figure out what he was doing, he brought his fist back and slammed it into the wall. A shower of dust fell from the ceiling, and several old stones were dislodged. Another punch, and more debris rained down.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia hissed, watching with wide eyes.

"He's gone crazy again." Renji muttered, earning a well-earned punch from Momo.

Ichigo stopped suddenly, pressing his ear to the crumbling wall. His eyes widened immediately, and he looked at Rukia. "They're in here." Without another word, he aimed one more blow, and the stones fell in a cascade.

Some of the faces were familiar. Some he didn't remember at all, or were scarred beyond recognition. All stared at him when the dust cleared, some with tears in their eyes, some with fear and others with disbelief.

A small smile wove over Ichigo's lips. "Hey, guys."

It became apparent what the purpose was in separating the other prisoners from Ichigo; it was all part of the experiment, wasn't it? The experiment to see just what it would take to break Ichigo Kurosaki. Nothing more.

Then came the issue of getting them all back to the Soul Society. That was left in the hands of Renji and Momo, who would call for help while Ichigo and Rukia stayed with the prisoners. The first thing Ichigo did was approach the old man, the one who had spoken of Hollows so scornfully. He asked him about Aiko.

He pointed with one shaky finger to a crudely made wooden cross in the corner, part of a line of similar crosses. Those who had died in this wretched place.

In a daze, Ichigo made his was to the small wooden ornamant. He knelt down beside it and read the scratches on it, over and over. Just one word: _Aiko._

Rukia sat beside him, her hands folded in her lap. She was completely silent.

"I guess she really is dead." Ichigo said finally. His voice was hollow, completely void of all emotion. His fists kept clenching and unclenching, as though he was trying to control some emotion.

"I suppose so." Rukia answered. She watched without a word as a single tear traced its way down Ichigo's cheek. He shut his eyes quickly and wiped it away, but Rukia had already seen.

"She never did get to meet you."

* * *

><p>Alone in the dunes of Hueco Mundo, to solitary figures sat. A fire crackled in front of them, casting orange light on the boy's bleached white remnants of a Hollow mask and the girl's long, silvery hair. They had been there earlier that day, watching as the Shinigami rescued the prisoners from the castle.<p>

"Was the little black-haired girl Rukia?" The young Arrancar asked his companion. This was the one with the strange power, the power to show visions of horror and death, the one who had been the lead impliment in Ichigo's torture. His name was Juno.

The girl at his side nodded silently. "He described her to me once. Said she was very short and had jagged black hair." She flashed a boyish grin, one of the many things she'd picked up from Ichigo. "I'm glad I finally got to see her."

"But didn't you want to meet her?" Juno asked. "You really admired her, didn't you?"

"Of course I wanted to meet her. But I don't mind. It's better this way." She leaned forward, closer to the flames. "You admired her just as much as I did, right?"

Juno allowed a small smile. He'd never admit it, but this was true. The pain he inflicted on one's mind always seemed to backfire on him. He saw the images as clearly as they did, felt the terror and rage. But every single time he tried to show Rukia being killed in some terrible way, Ichigo's mind would forcefully block it out. This girl was too special, his mind seemed to say. She would not die.

"What will you do now?" The young Arrancar asked after a long silence. He secretely felt a twinge of fear that she would leave, go back to the Soul Society. He'd grown a strong liking for the girl, with her mature ways despite her youth. But he couldn't hold her here. This was no place for a wandering Soul.

"Do?" The girl frowned, looking up at the sky. "Hm. I hadn't really thought of it. I just know I want to stay here."

"What?" He blinked in confusion, staring at her. "Are you crazy? You'll be eaten!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Her eyes were unusually serious as she met his gaze steadily. "You'll be with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will... but..."

"Aizen is gone now." She smiled softly. "The Arrancar can be free. All the Hollows can be free. There's so much to do here, so much to rebuild, so much that can happen..."

"What're you saying, exactly?" His eyes narrowed.

"I want to create a new world." She explained. "This time, we'll do it right. We can build it up from scratch, create a place where all Hollows can live free and happy."

"That's a big dream." Juno observed critically, his brows furrowing. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, you're a great leader and all... you lead all the other Arrancar away during the attack from Soul Society... but are you sure you can lead all of Hueco Mundo?"

"No. I'm not. But I want to give it a try." With that, the girl stood. Juno did as well, and together they walked to the top of a tall dune and stared out at the castle, at all of Hueco Mundo, stretched out before them. "I want this world to be peaceful again."

"Then I will help you." The young Arrancar relented finally. He stretched one hand out towards her, and she took it in her own. "And may you rule with all the kindess and wisdom you've taught me, Aiko-sama."

Aiko closed her eyes for a long moment, then looked out again. "It's time for a new world order."

* * *

><p><strong>Because I could. Enough said.<strong>

**Next chapter will be the last, everybody! *stabbed***

**Reviewerzzzzz: hitsugayatoshirou1220, LAWLS117, Miku Alli, Shannon Hitsugaya, Ebbie54, IslandPrincess1, kiyari817, Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru, I am myself, Sa Rart, Kethissfreak, laari w. black., mhyeah, FacingLoveEmbracingMelody, Bleached-Whale, Kim's clay key-chain, True-InTha-Blue, and NeilHighwind.**

**...Did I overdo the Momo jokes? o.o**

**Review, I say!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Last night, ten masked figures invaded the Seireitei. Somehow these strangers managed to sneak past security and make their way to the Senzaikyu. Once there, it was reported by guards that they managed to crush any attempt they made to fight back. They left soon after with the Espada now in their custody. No Shinigami were severely injured in the assualt. The leader of the group was said to be a strange silver-haired girl that lacked the Spiritual Pressure of an Arrancar, and instead appeared to be a Whole. Searches have commenced, but no clues have been found."

It was the third time she'd relayed the message, and still Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Well, are you going to say something?"

"Do you... do you think it's her?" He said it softly, as though speaking too loudly would make the possibility go away. He searched her eyes, looking for any clue, any whisp of hope he could grasp on to.

Rukia smiled slowly, nodding. "Yeah. I think it is."

His breath left in a rush as he slumped back against the wall. He'd done his best to push everything that had happened behind him, tried to forget that terrible place, tried to forget her. The world never would let him be, would it? Not to say he wasn't... glad? Relieved? The words just didn't seem to match, didn't seem to properly convey just what he was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked softly. She sat at his desk, across from where he was on his bed. It had been a month since he'd returned home. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wait to tell you. It just felt like... if you healed too much... the truth would break you even more in the end." She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip.

His return had been decided almost immediately after the rescue of the prisoners. Ichigo Kurosaki would be going home. He would finish his healing among family and friends. To her surprise, Rukia had been sent to stay there, which she soon learned from Renji was the doing of none other than Byakuya. He was forgiven instantly, of course.

Upon his return, Ichigo had been met with the overwhelming joy of his family. One couldn't explain what he felt in the moment, though Rukia could see his expression change from bewilderment to recognition, and then, though he'd never admit it, to tears. She had watched him embrace his sisters, promising them over and over again he'd never be gone for so long again.

"No... it's alright." Ichigo said softly. He felt strangely numb now, as though he couldn't let her words sink in. "Thank you, Rukia." He swallowed thickly and looked away, looking as though he wanted to say something more but unable to.

"Ichigo... I wanted to thank you, too." The words were out before she could stop them. Suddenly, they were flooding out of her, the things she hadn't told him, the things she was afraid to. Seeing him in a moment of weakness... well, she had nothing to lose. They could be weak together. "Thank you for remembering me. Thank you for not giving up, when I know so many others would have. And thank you so much for being you through this all... thank you for being the stubborn ass you are and healing..." She gulped, hugging her shoulders as she began to shake. "Just... thank you for coming back, Ichigo."

Ichigo leaned forward suddenly. Before she could tell what he was doing, he'd gathered her up in his arms. He held her there in his arms while she cried against his chest, her shoulders shivering violently. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes as he felt her melt against him. It was the other way around, for once. As her tears dappened the fabric of his shirt, he pulled her closer, wishing with all his heart they could stay that way.

When her sobs finally subsided and she slumped against him, he still didn't let go. She didn't push him away. "How long will you be able to stay?" He asked her, his arms sliding away from her as she raised her head and looked up at him. "Will the Soul Society call you back again soon?"

Rukia didn't reply immediately. She studied his face, noted absently the way his eyebrows twitched when he was trying to keep control of his emotions. Saw how his eyes narrowed and his lips tightened in worry after she didn't reply for some time. "I'll stay as long as I can." She said finally, her voice somewhat hoarse. "I'm not finished with my mission yet, to help you heal and get on with the part of your life that's still normal. But..." Her hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt. "But... I don't want to leave, Ichigo. Never. I can't... I can't let something like this happen again..."

"Isn't it the guy's job to protect the girl?" Though his words were teasing, his face was solemn as he wiped away a fresh tear that spilled down her cheek with his thumb. She held his hand to her cheek, and he smiled softly. "I'll be fine, Rukia. Even when you do have to leave, just request being sent to Karakura Town more often in the future. I'll be waiting for you."

There lips touched for the second time, soft and tender, coveying a thousand feelings they weren't able to put into words, not yet. There would be plenty of time for these feelings to develop into the words both yearned to whisper, plenty of times for the feelings to grow. Suddenly, it didn't matter who was protecting who, whose fault this or that was, all that matter was this moment, their hearts warm and their bodies close.

All thoughts of gray stone and red blood were gone.

* * *

><p>"Erm... Aiko-sama, was that really a good idea...?"<p>

"What?" Aiko spun on her heel to face Juno, who was looking over his shoulder uneasily. Since Aiko's rule had begun, the young Arrancar was always her second-in-comand. The logic and sturdiness behind her kindness and wisdom, he had knowledge about Hueco Mundo and had proved a valuable asset in negotiating with Hollows in the area. That and, though they'd never admit it outloud, they enjoyed eachother's company.

"I said, do you think that was really a good idea? Rescuing the Espada?"

"We didn't rescue them..." Aiko waved her arms around, looking for an alternative as an excuse. "We're just... rehabilitating them."

"Then we did rescue them."

"Yep." The girl grinned, then her expression solemned again. "Why? Do you think it wasn't a good idea?" Aiko, despite her constant teasing of the boy, greatly valued his opinion when it came to things like this. Despite all her compassion and understanding, she tended to be rather naive and rash when it came to making big decisions.

"I just don't really understand your motives." Juno frowned. "What good will it do keeping them here instead?"

"Eh?" The silver-haired girl blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Well, I just didn't really like the conditions they were kept in there."

"...That's it? That's your reason for rescuing them? Certainly you don't believe you can convince all of them to change their ways?"

"Who knows? Some of them would change willingly. Others, like the blue-haired one, are gonna need time. But I do believe that if we try hard enough, we'll be able to show them they don't need to live the way they did, in constant battle. I don't believe that's all they're good for." Aiko sighed, scratching her head and shrugging nonchalantly. "But, whatever, you know. Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"You don't mean that." Juno grinned, falling in step beside her as they continued down the hall. That was something he admired about the young soul. No matter what happened, she never doubted her decisions. "And I'm sorry for questioning you about it. I know you know what you're doing."

"I wouldn't say that." Aiko smiled softly and was quiet for a long moment, which was rather uncharacteristic. "Ichigo was always like that, you know. He never showed if anything bothered him. Always acted like he knew what he was doing."

The two walked in silence before Juno finally spoke again. "Hey, what will happen if they find out who took the Espada?"

"No need to worry." Aiko grinned. "I met an old friend. She just happened to be standing guard that night."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yup. Rukia Kuchiki. I introduced myself, and I guess Ichigo must have talked about me, because she seemed really surprised. She pretended not to know that we were breaking in and made a cover story. I don't think they'll be find us any time soon." The girl smiled. "You know, she was everything he said she was. She was really amazing."

Juno snorted and bumped her shoulder playfully. "You're amazing." He told her. "You're the one completely rearranging Hueco Mundo and 'rehabilitating' Espada that obviously won't be giving in any time soon. Honestly."

Aiko blushed slightly, but turned her face to hide it. "Idiot." She muttered. "You've been helping me."

"But I do have a question. Do you... do you wish it was you?"

"What?" She looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you wish it was you who would end up with Ichigo, not Rukia?" For some reason, the words were thick on his tongue. He was afraid of her answer. It was obvious she'd once been in love with the substitute Shinigami, and he was hoping against all hope that wasn't still the case.

She snorted sarcastically. "You kidding? He's way too old for me. But seriously... I don't think so. I mean, meeting Rukia in person, seeing what he saw in her, it was pretty freaking obvious they fit together like two puzzle pieces. That, and I've got responsibilities now, and so does he."

Juno felt his shoulders relax, though he told himself it was ridiculous to be relieved. "So you're moving on?"

"There was nothing to move on from. Ichigo will always be my mentor, I believe. That's the way I'll always remember him."

"Yeah, you're pretty amazing." Juno murumured, softly enough that she didn't hear him.

"So, this is it, then." Aiko had a bit of a skip to her step now as they neared the gates that led down into the prison where the Espada were being held. "I don't know about you, but I'm really ready for a change in this place."

* * *

><p><strong>The end, everybody! XD<strong>

**Thank you so much, every single one of you, from those who just started reading recently to those who have been with me from the very beginning. You've all inspired me with your encouragement and support and helped me complete a story I can confidently name 'succesful'. I truly believe that through this, I grew not only as a writer, but as a person as well. Ha, who said a thirteen-year-old couldn't make it on Fanfiction?**

**My reviewers: hitsugayatoshirou1220, LAWLS117, Miku Alli, KitElizaKing, djAngelynn, Ebbie54, I am myself, Mari Kia Resha Aishteru, Suyi, Gareth1989754, kiyari817, advancehater, Shannon Hitsugaya, laari w. black., oh, Bleached-Whale, and PoisonFish.**

**Review?**


End file.
